Manos de hilo
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Las manos demuestran cómo somos y qué expresamos. Unas son blancas, de hilo; otras son negras, de cuero. Pero solo son piel. Regalo de cumpleaños para Dubhesigrid


_¡Hola!_

_Este es mi regalito de cumpleaños para **Dubhesigrid** (corre y felicítala, que aún llegas a tiempo!). Nunca había tocado a estos personajes, así que ha sido todo un reto._

_Espero que guste._

_Y felicidades!_

* * *

El 1 de Septiembre solía ser un día luminoso, por muchas nubes que hubiera. Por lo menos, siempre lo habían visto así. Antes incluso de levantarse, ya se sentía en el aire esa emoción palpable a su alrededor, con la luz apagada y las cortinas oscuras impidiendo el paso de la luz.

Era, con mucho, el único día del año en el que no se les pegaban las sábanas a ninguno de los dos. Estaban completamente de acuerdo en este hecho y, también solo por una vez, a sus padres no les parecía mal que destilaran buen humor y risas. Formaba parte de una especie de ritual que, en el fondo, les llenaba de orgullo.

Aquella mañana sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, no sintió el pulso electrizante en el ambiente, y tuvo exhalar un par de veces hasta admitir que, definitivamente, iba a ser una auténtica tortura. No le encontró el sentido a permanecer en la cama por más tiempo, y quiso negarse al hecho de que al otro del pasillo no se oían carcajadas, ni palmadas, ni canciones mal cantadas.

No se oía nada.

Resignado, corrió las cortinas y miró fuera.

Era un día gris.

Sentía, de forma pulsante, un pitido en la sien, una punzada de inquietud, como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder. En su mente había formado, a lo largo de los 53 días que habían transcurridos (los contaba una y otra y otra vez, como si quisiera que, al hacerlo, menguaran) la escena que iba a producirse aquella mañana. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Salió de su dormitorio pasando por delante de su baúl abierto, con todo perfectamente ordenado dentro. A mamá le gustaba que fuera ordenado. Él no le encontró le gusto en contradecirla en algo tan nimio. Su boca se curvó en una mueca de dolor cuando la mirada se le cruzó con la puerta de enfrente.

Como en cada uno de los 52 días anteriores, la abrió, y cruzó la estancia a grandes zancadas. La cama, mal hecha y llena de polvo, estaba vacía, desde entonces. No miró las fotos de la pared, pues se las sabía de memoria. Abrió la ventana, corriendo las cortinas, y dejó que la habitación se llenara de luz.

-Buenos días, Sirius-dijo en voz baja. Después, salió del cuarto con la misma prisa con la que entró, y bajó a desayunar.

-Buenos días, amo Regulus-la voz de Kreacher sonaba también excitada, como si el gran día también lo afectara a él. Regulus sonrió de lado, y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de té del comedor. No le gustaba desayunar en la mesa grande, él solo. Y mamá no quería que desayunara en la cocina, no procedía para alguien como él. Y a Regulus, dónde desayunar, era algo que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-Buenos días, hijo

-Buenos días, padre-saludó de forma cortés. Orion leía el periódico con poco entusiasmo, y finalmente se sentó junto a su hijo. Era algo que no solía hacer. No desde que su hijo creció, y Orion consideró que ya no necesitaba que su padre se sentara a su lado a cuidarle. Regulus miró a su padre por encima del borde de la taza. Sabía que aquellas arrugas que le habían nacido en la sien (dos a cada lado) no estaban el 30 de Junio de aquel verano. De hecho, podría decir el día exacto en el que salieron, pero no sería sino empeñarse en hacerse ilusiones. Ahogó un suspiro y siguió desayunando.

-Buenos días, Regulus- Walburga entró en el salón vestida de oscuro, sonriendo. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y le peinó distraídamente con la mano-¿Lo tienes todo listo?

-Claro, mamá-Regulus le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó aire con cuidado-¿Vais a venir?

La gran pregunta. Le llevaba carcomiendo más de una semana, y no sabía cuál sería el momento para formularla. ¿Antes o después del desayuno?. ¿Antes de marcharse?. ¿Cuándo fuera a vestirse?. ¿Debía de parecer ansioso, distraído?...

Walburga torció el gesto, pero Orion no se movió ni un ápice.

-No, Regulus, este año no-El chico asintió, comprendiendo. Ahora tenía que parecer serio, comprensivo, maduro y _Black_. Pero lo cierto es que se sentía aliviado. Muy aliviado.

Cuando regresó a su habitación lo hizo mucho más alegre. Terminó de meter todo en el baúl y le echó un último vistazo a su territorio. El verde de Slytherin casi le chillaba desde la pared. Rió entre dientes, cuando Sirius solía fingir que la habitación de Regulus le empujaba de nuevo al pasillo, para que no entrara.

Volvió al dormitorio de su hermano, y cerró la ventana y la cortina. Lo hizo despacio, mientras hablaba en voz alta.

-Lo siento, Sirius. No creo que nadie te abra la ventana hasta que yo regrese por Navidad. No te preocupes, si está completamente cerrada no creo que entre ni siquiera polvo, ya sabes la protección que tiene la casa contra la suciedad-repasó mentalmente todas las cosas que había colgadas en la pared, para asegurarse de que no faltaba ninguna, y se dispuso a salir. Entonces, reparó en algo que llevaba mirando todos los días desde que Sirius se marchara, y que solo ahora llamó su atención.

En la pared había una foto de Sirius con sus amigos. La tomó de su lugar, y pensó que seguramente Sirius querría tenerla. O quizá no. Quizá era un reto, como el resto de las paredes de su cuarto. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla, en su recuerdo, si así era su voluntad. Tal vez podía decirle que se la había dejado, y él se la llevaría de nuevo por Navidad. Sonrió. Sí, quizá fuera una excusa para acercarse a él.

-¡Kreacher!-llamó. El elfo doméstico apareció con un chasquido, servicial. Arrugó la nariz cuando vio dónde se encontraba, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que al amo Regulus no le gustaba que hablara mal de Sirius Black. Regulus le señaló las paredes-Necesito que hechices la habitación para que nadie pueda quitar nada de lo que hay en las paredes.

Kreacher parpadeó.

-Pero Amo Regulus….-pareció contrariado y disgustado.

-Sé que mi madre te pedirá que quites todas las cosas que hay en ellas, y yo no quiero que eso sea así, ¿lo entiendes?-el elfo asintió- Yo no puedo hacer magia todavía, pero tú sí. Quiero que hechices las paredes.

Kreacher murmuró algo por lo bajo y Regulus notó una corriente de energía fluyendo por toda la habitación. Volvió a coger la foto de Sirius y sus amigos, sin éxito. Sonrió al elfo y volvió a bajar la voz.

-Otra cosa, Kreacher…

-La señora no lo sabrá, Amo Regulus-aclaró el sirviente con una reverencia, justo antes de desaparecer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Llegó a la estación él solo, puntual, como siempre. El baúl con el escudo familiar en una mano y la jaula de su nueva lechuza en la otra. La capa, nueva y delicada, le daba un porte serio y adulto. Reparó en varias miradas que cayeron sobre él en cuanto llegó, y con un gesto de deferencia, ladeó la cabeza, ignorándolas.

Tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

Permaneció quieto, tarareando una canción para sus adentros, sin mover un solo músculo, escamoteando el andén en posición vigilante. Vio llegar al amigo gordito de su hermano, ese que se asustaba cada dos por tres, acompañado de una pareja, también gordita, que le despidió como si se fuera a la guerra.

Entre la gente que iba y venía, distinguió otra cara conocida. El chico pálido y de aspecto enfermo, con el pelo lacio y caído llegó solo. Remus, se llamaba. A Regulus le caía bien, era agradable. En su primer día, cruzaron un par de palabras. Y le dio un corte bastante importante a su hermano, lo cual era digno de admiración. Al llegar a su altura, Remus le miró. Sonrió un momento, e hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Regulus respondió, preguntándose si el chico sabría lo que había sucedido.

Pasó el peso de un pie a otro, inquieto. Vio caras conocidas, de esa gente que agradaba a su madre, y respondió con igual cortesía que a Remus. La figura oscura de Severus Snape llamó su atención, pero el recién llegado no le saludó. Parecía más ocupado en que nadie reparara en la mujer que iba con él.

Regulus observó a la pareja en la distancia. Snape nunca hablaba de su familia. Si Walburga los viera, diría que era lógico, con esa mujer por madre… Black chasqueó la lengua, sin comprender qué debía pensar él.

Entonces, cuatro personas atravesaron la barrera y cruzaron la masa de gente. Empujando un carrito lleno de bultos, James Potter se movía entre la gente con la cabeza alzada, buscando a sus amigos.

-¡Eh, Remus!-gritó a más de 50 metros de distancia de su amigo. Remus hizo un vago gesto con la mano, dando a entender que no hacía falta llamar tanto la atención. James sonrió y aceleró el paso. Tras él, el señor y la señora Potter saludaban a los conocidos, parándose a hablar de vez en cuando.

Eran mayores que Orion y Walburga, pero parecían más frescos. Como si sus padres fueran una cortina oscura y apolillada y los padres de Potter unos visillos claros y ligeros. El ceño de Regulus se frunció al pensar que también a él le gustaría que sus compañeros de clase no tuvieran miedo de sus padres.

Lo vio arrastrar su carro, con menos de la mitad de las cosas que llevaba James, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Sirius caminaba arrastrando los pies, intentando parecer despreocupado. Pero tenía el flequillo largo, y se ocultaba tras él para mirar a izquierda y derecha. Regulus sonrió espontáneamente, pues supo que su hermano le buscaba _a él._

Dio dos pasos al frente, dejando el baúl y la lechuza en el suelo, y al hacerlo, Sirius se detuvo. Alzó la vista para mirarlo y quedaron conectados en un cruce de miradas azules y grises. Regulus se pasó la lengua por los labios, resecos, e intentó recordar cómo continuaba la escena, que tantas veces había soñado a lo largo de aquel verano.

Sirius se separó un momento del carro, sorprendido, y tomó aire.

-Hola, Sirius-fue el primero en hablar, el pequeño, pues sabía que su hermano tenía una coraza bien colocada para evitar escenitas pastelosas en público.

-Hola, Regulus-dijo Regulus, no _Reg_, no _enano_. El pequeño sintió una punzada en el pecho, entre desconcierto y dolor, pero no inmutó.

-He hechizado las paredes de tu cuarto, para que no quiten tus cosas-dijo de pronto. Se sorprendió por su espontaneidad, dado que no tenía preparada tal frase. Sirius sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Regulus, en serio. Así no se olvidarán tan fácilmente de mí en esa casa...

-No creo que lo hagan nunca-replicó rápidamente Regulus. Sirius lo miró con más intensidad, y bajó los ojos.

-_Reg_, yo…-pareció dudar, y Regulus comprendió. Una cosa era romper con la tradición y la tiranía, la hipocresía y la falsa moral, y otra romper con el lado bueno de las cosas malas. Sirius no iba a volver, y Regulus no iba a pedírselo. No quería que pareciera que iba a hacerlo, y no quería oír como Sirius creaba disculpas infantiles con las que intentar que su hermanito pequeño creyera que todo iba a salir bien.

Regulus no quería mentiras.

Quería un hermano, aunque fuera en secreto.

Tomó aire y se quitó el guante de hilo de la mano derecha, tendiéndosela. Sirius pareció sorprendido por ambos gestos, pero la estrechó, meditando. Su mirada parecía comprender.

-Cuídate, Sirius-la voz de Regulus sonó altiva y autoritaria, y su hermano mayor lo vio más mayor, y más niño al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ya, claro. Ya nos veremos, Regulus-respondió con pesar. Volvió a empujar su carrito y siguió andando para encontrar a James y a Remus.

-Ya nos veremos, Sirius-murmuró Regulus en voz baja. Se miró la mano y volvió a colocarse el guante con cuidado. La mano enguantada era la de Regulus Arcturus Black. La descubierta, la del pequeño Reg.

* * *

_Como ya he dicho, era una especie de experimento :S_

_Gracias por leer._

_Hasta otra,_

_Nicole_


End file.
